mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Week 15 - Tuesday 8th February 2011
Introduction All members of the group were present this week. Alethea Tshabane, Janet Djan, Dale Turner, Natalie Zito, Philipp Sandmann, Aivars Akis and Thomas Stock. The final decision by the majority of the group was to focus on the campaign being on healthy alternatives on everyday foods that we may all consume and also concentrating on which of these foods may decrease or increase the acidity in the body which may lead to the production of cancer cells in the body What was discussed We all discussed the findings in research we previously agreed on doing. During this we have settled on the fact that we would concentrate on finding alternatives on foods that are not only low in fat, but low in acidity. For example: Processed cheese/ Parmesan - Goats cheese Sunflower oil - Olive oil Beef/ Pork - Chicken/ Turkey It was also discuss that in order for this to be a proper campaign, we need to direct it to the people that can increase the awareness of this issue and also to think about what other methods of raising awareness can be used. e.g.: Evidence is key ( a Dr. who is particular in this research or a company that specialise in this type of health issue) to help give weight to our campaign. Talking to companies that could possibly give out free samples for the day of the campaign not only makes people aware of healthier options, but may also boosts that particular companies popularity and therefore sales. Having a clear and easy to understand food guide for alternative foods will make it easier for the general public to able to swap or ALTERNATE on everyday food for the healthier option - So we need to devise a clear and simple standard template for us all to use in order to be a uniformised group for our presentation and campaign. Finally, it was also discussed for us as a group to readily have information of local produce on neighbouring areas for the general public to have access to in order to lead a healthier lifestyle if they so choose. This particular aspect still needs further research. Going outside Tesco’s was one idea, knocking on doors was another, and having a stall in a park with food and drink samples is another. Conclusion For next week, the finalised version of the logo/website home page will be done, and the group will then decide on a possible template on us all to use for alternative food options, in the mean time, we all decided to bring finalised drafts on our research materials ready for editing, and to research on a Dr. or Company that specialised in such research or publications AletheatshabaneMDX 14:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Natalie zito 21:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) AivarsAkisMDX 21:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) JaneDjanMDX 13:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) DaleTurnerMDX 13:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) TomStockMDX 15:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Philippsandmannmdx 13:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC)